(Seme) Lelouch x (Uke) Kallen
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Lelouch x Kallen smut, 'nuff said :)


The room was dim, the only light filtering through the windows high up on the walls. Speckles of dust showed themselves when they passed through the rays of gradually darkening light. It was a small room—if it could even be called that, as it was more of an empty closet than anything. The floor was carpeted, though, and the atmosphere was more comfortable than cramped. Lelouch sighed as he looked down at the figure beneath him, the lovely bare skin hidden by the absence of light.

"What are you sighing about?" Kallen reached up to grab Lelouch's shoulders, and his skin shivered at her touch. "Come on, I'm getting bored."

"Oh?" Lelouch silenced her with a kiss, pushing her back down to the floor. "I was just admiring your body, you know. No need to be so grouchy."

"You're calling _me_ grouchy? Now, that's a change of pace."

Lelouch held her wrists to the floor, breathing hotly down her neck. Feeling her breath hitch, he did it once more. "Let's not forget who's in charge at the moment, _ne_?" Kallen quieted, leaning back as the raven's warm tongue began to lightly touch her skin.

Kallen gasped as Lelouch's tongue traveled down to her nipple, teasing around it before he closed his mouth around it. His other hand lightly walked up her side, making her shudder before his fingers began rolling and pinching her other sensitive bud.

"Ahh! Lelouch!" she gasped out, and suddenly the feelings were gone as Lelouch pulled back.

"No sounds," the raven whispered seductively, and the finger he placed on her lip made her cheeks tingle with redness. Kallen nodded silently, sliding her eyes to the side. Despite what Lelouch had just said, she couldn't help a small gasp escape her when she felt his fingers in between her legs.

Slowly, the raven traveled down her torso, dragging his tongue across her skin, sending shudders up and down her body. When he reached the wetness between her legs, she flung up an arm to muffle her immediate moan. "Remember what I said~" he sang softly, his breath hot against her clit. Kallen tried to control her breathing and hold in her moans, but when he started to lick her she lost it.

Biting into her hand to muffle herself, Kallen's chest heaved up and down with every breath. _God dammit, why am I so sensitive? How does he always do this to me? This isn't like me._ But she couldn't help it—his hot breath on her, the way he always rasped his tongue over her…how could she not have fallen for it all?

When Lelouch drew back again, Kallen was able to regain her composure a bit, controlling her breathing as best she could, still staying silent. The raven grinned down at her, his purple eyes flashing in the fading light—mad with power. Kallen had always stuck by his side, had always followed him onto the battlefield with full trust in him that he would do everything in his power to win and protect the troops. She didn't mind how her comrades thought she was crazy, or how the whole world turned against Lelouch. This night, these feelings, the way she was with him now—it made everything worth it.

She moaned lightly into the skin of her hand when she felt Lelouch's member slowly stretch at her opening. The look in his eyes was enough to remind her. _No sounds._ She clenched her teeth, her breath rushing in and out as he slowly, slowly— _too slowly!_ Unable to help herself, Kallen jerked her hips down, successfully burying him inside her.

The second she let her guard drop, she immediately regretted it. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit, what's he gonna do now…_ But she had nothing to fear. She had forgotten, Lelouch was human, too. _He just likes to act like he's in control._

He began to thrust in and out, sliding through her juices easily. Kallen gasped loudly, still struggling to cover up her moans, as she felt him inside her, stretching her. _Lelouch, Lelouch,_ she wanted to moan out. She wanted to beg him to go faster, harder, to slam into her with all he had. She clenched her teeth, grinding them together.

Gradually the raven began to speed up, angling his thrusts until— _There! There it is! Keep going, Lelouch! Harder!_ Kallen couldn't help the small moans that escaped in between her desperate inhales and exhales. Her hips moved on their own, moving with Lelouch to bury him deeper and deeper as he continuously hit her sweet spot.

Violet eyes met hers. His breath was hot on her cheek as he whispered, "You don't have to stay silent any longer." With a desperate groan, Kallen gripped Lelouch's back with the hands that were previously covering her mouth, letting out the sounds that were pent up inside her. Lelouch slammed into her, faster and faster, and her voice rose higher and higher.

"Lelouch!" she screamed, her nails digging into his shoulders, "Fuck me, Lelouch! Fuck me harder!" The raven complied, pounding in to the hilt again and again until the edges of Kallen's vision clouded black. "Ahhh, Lelouch!"

Lelouch's arms were shaking slightly, and his breath was weak when he spoke, "Kallen, I—I'm gonna—"

"Inside me!" Kallen immediately gasped, "I want you inside me!" With a long, drawn-out moan, her entire sight went black and her body began contracting with pleasure, toes and fingers curling tightly. She felt the raven's hot seed inside her, coating her insides.

"Kallen…" Lelouch whispered, panting. Kallen met his eyes, pulling him down for another kiss.

"No sounds," she whispered back.

* * *

 **Sorry this one's so short, it's been hard to find the time to write :)**

 **This particular pairing was requested by 3 people: Shiranai Atsune and 2 anons** **(Thank you!)**

 **This account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
